


Zigzag

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Reference to Cannibalism, but its hannibals fault, no one gets stabbed tho, our boys have a tiff, reference to murder, reference to smut, will is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Hannibal buys Will something<br/>Will doesn't like it<br/>They "discuss" it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zigzag

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

"No."

Will stood before him in his underwear, arms crossed over his chest. He had bought him a beautiful new suit, perfectly tailored, and extremely expensive for tonight's event but Will took one look at it as Hannibal took it out of its dry cleaners bag and resolutely refused to get dressed.

There was no doubt in Hannibal’s mind that he loved Will's stubbornness, but there were times he wished Will listened to him more. They’d been like this for the past half hour and if one of them did not concede they were going to be late.

" _William_ -"

"Don't _William_ me, Hannibal. I'm not wearing that. . . Monstrosity."

Hannibal raised a brow, "I had this specially made for you, for tonight. You will wear it, Will."

"I don't care how special or how expensive the damn thing is. And I will _not_ be wearing it; I'll go naked with a tie on before I wear that."

"That will hardly be necessary."

"You're right; I'll wear one of my other suits." With that Will turned away from them to walk into their shared closet.

Hannibal sighed and looked towards the celling as if asking for strength to deal with his darling beast.

"But Will-"

"But nothing Hannibal, I'm not doing it." He peeked out from around the closet door, already buttoning up his purple silk dress shirt.

Actually he really liked that shirt on Will it always lead to someone touching his husband in a lecherous way, which meant dinner for them. Maybe. . . No, he had to keep with this new suit.

"Will, this is a very important event tonight."

"I don't care how important or fancy this shindig is. No."

Hannibal sighed, "Why?"

Will pulled on pants, "You Mr. fancy-pants can pull that shit off and get away with it. I'll look like a fool."

Hannibal looked down at it, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's _zigzag_ , Hannibal. I'm not wearing a _zigzag_ suit."

"It is hardly zigzag. It's--"

"Don't give me some fancy name, its fuckin' zigzag. I'm not doing it."

They stared each other down for a few long moments, before Hannibal checked his watch and rolled his eyes. Will was already grinning knowing he had won this little argument, even if he'd pay for it later and gain a few more luscious bite marks and bruises. But those were just part of the fun.

Hannibal sighed again, waving his had to bid Will to continue dressing.

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
